Motel California
by Jewleighuh
Summary: While Scott is off with Allison, Stiles and Lydia are forced to share a room with each other. With all the supernatural elements swarming around them, they'll never be able to have alone time anyways...right?
1. Room Swapping

"I hope this isn't too awkward for you..." Scott trailed off with his best insincere almost-apology.

"Dude don't worry about it, alright? Now go have fun you two!" I lied though, of course. I mean I _was_ happy for him, but I couldn't help feeling a little nostalgic for when it was me and him against the world.

"I owe you, bro!" He said as he clapped me on the back and raced out the door.

It was bad enough that the cross country team had to camp out at a greasy motel for the night, but now I was forced to share a room with Lydia while Scott engages plan labeled "get-Allison-back."

Don't get me wrong, Lydia was everything to me. Since the beginning of time I had fallen deeply in love with her strawberry blonde hair and green eyes. Unlike every other sex-drive teenage boy, though, I had also fallen in love with her mind. She wasn't just smart, but Lydia was down right genius. I knew she duped people into thinking she's dumb just to increase her sex appeal, but her brilliance was more enticing than anything else to me. Things like that make a guy appreciate true beauty. A world where beautiful people thought beautiful thoughts would be the perfect place to live.

Unfortunately, I wasn't anything to her. If things were different, I would totally be stoked about Lydia sleeping in my room tonight. But heartache really takes its toll on me and can be slightly exhausting.

**_Knock knock._**Suddenly my heart began racing. I knew it was her and I hadn't mentally prepared myself just yet.

"Stiles, I know you're in there. Open up!"

I stood at the door and fixed my hair before opening. I tried acting nonchalant and giving Lydia the best sup-nod I could, but of course she rolled her eyes and walked in with pride.

That was another thing I adored about Lydia. She always held herself up high and confident no matter what.

"You can, uh" I started to say as rid one of the beds of my clothes, "set your stuff down here."

Seeing as how her and Allison hadn't planned on staying here and had nothing packed, I looked pretty stupid when I realized the only thing Lydia had brought was her phone.

"Thanks, I guess." She gave me a weak smile, and I couldn't help but think how incredibly _awesome_ this was going so far. "Do you mind if I shower? This place is disgusting." She crinkled her nose at the word "disgusting," her cute little button nose...

I cleared my throat and said "Go right ahead, I believe towels are already in there."

**So I haven't written in a really long time, but I absolutely adore Teen Wolf and was wondering what you guys thought. This story will get better of course, but I just want to know what you're all thinking and if this is worth continuing! Thanks for reading :)  
**

**xOXo Julia **


	2. Where the Hell Are All the Towels?

"Stiles!"

I sat up from my bed and crossed the room to the bathroom door. It had been about 20 minutes since Lydia entered the shower, and I started getting worried. But then again it takes the average female 15 minutes while it only takes a male 6 in the shower. Statistically speaking, she should be fine.

"What? Are you alright?" I asked Lydia anyways, who by now would be plenty clean and fairly naked.

"I thought you said there were towels in here!" She sounded a little irritated.

I furrowed my brows. I _swore_ I had seen a couple towels in there earlier.

"Did you check everywhere? Are you sure there aren't any?"

"Stiles, I'm some sort of supernatural being, not blind. Trust me, I don't see any in here." She sounded kind of annoyed. I could only picture the blank and unamused expression across her face, which made me smile.

"I'll go check the front desk for extras. Don't, um, move." I told her while sprinting out the door and into the warm Californian air.

As I approached the front desk I noticed a lot about this shabby little motel. The neon sign at the front of the parking lot blinked the words "Motel California," with the "e" completely missing. Right below said "no vacancy" in bright red letters. But after looking around, only our bus and 2 other cars were parked in the lot. There was no way the whole motel could have been vacated, no way in _hell._

The lady at the front desk halted my thoughts. "How may I help you young man?"

I'm usually not one to judge, but she was **freaky.** Not just a little off or different, but this old women was down right horror movie material.

"Do you happen to have any extra towels?" I asked, trying not to meet her eyes.

"No, sir, we're fresh out."

That's when suspicion hit me. I mean I know it's not much evidence to go by, but my mind started racing 100 miles per hour. What kind of clearly vacant motel runs out of towels?

"Thanks anyways." I said slowly, trying to read the expression on the lady's face. She just smiled and walked back into the room behind the counter. The second she was gone I made a break for it.

I ran inside the room and stopped, grabbing my side and huffing and puffing.

"Lydia, I-" I stopped short when a blur of black leather came flying at me. I flinched and ducked as the book hit the window behind me.

Ready to scream and shout a bunch of incoherent words, I looked up at a beautiful, buck naked Lydia. My eyes slowly scanned her entire body, starting from her toes. I traced each curve with my pupils, and I wasn't until I looked up at her face that I realized my mouth had been a little opened. She looked scared..terrified even. I quickly averted my eyes to something else in the room.

"Lydia, what do you think-"

"Stiles, thank god it's you! I thought I- so I got the-"

I raised my pointer finger in the air to stop her talking and handed her a grey t-shirt of mine. When the coast was clear I looked back over to her and told her to continue. I really hoped she didn't take it as an insult. I thought it would just be beneficial for her to not experience the appearance of Stiles Jr.

She unexpectedly ran over and hugged me. Her body fit so perfectly into mine, I didn't want to ever let go. It was almost like a movie moment, _almost._

"I heard screaming so I ran out of the shower and grabbed the closet thing I could." She looked into both my eyes. We were so close it was like I was inhaling her breath right out of her lungs. "I seriously thought I was in danger."

I picked up the book and looked at the cover, "I'm not quite sure, but I think using the holy bible to beat someone up is a straight shot to hell."

I let myself smile at my witty joke. Her face was kept stern as she slid onto the corner of the bed.

"Stiles, I think we're more than half way there."

**A/N: Hey guys so I thought I'd write again before I go camping for a couple days! I hope you enjoyed it :) I tried adding in more of the stuff that actually happened in the episode, so let me know whatcha think!**

**Review?**

**xOXo Julia**


	3. She's So Cute When She Takes Charge

**A/N: Thank you guys for all the reviews! I might just end this story because I really can't think of where it should go from here...romance? Action? Let me know thing you think!**

"Can't you just try one more time?"

"Lydia, that's like the fifth time I've called Scott in the last 2 minutes. He would have picked up by now."

"Allison won't answer either..." She trailed off and then faced me, "Stiles, I'm scared."

Even when she was terrified, Lydia Martin managed to look as beautiful as ever. As much as I wanted to, protecting her would be close to impossible. I wasn't strong or fast, or I didn't have a bad case of the werewolf disease. I was just a spastic kid who was probably more spooked than she was.

"I won't let anything happen to you. I promise." I automatically choked out.

_Why, Stiles, why. The last thing we need right now is one of your corny comments._

Fortunately, she flashed me her teeth. The expression across her face was hard to read though. Later on I came to the conclusion that she was more grateful than happy.

"You're a good guy, Stiles," And with that her grin broadened. My heart started racing when she said my name. I don't know what it is about actually hearing my name escape her lips, but it makes me feel important. With a werewolf best friend, it's sometimes hard to feel like that.

She got off her bed, tucked my shirt into her jeans she previously put on, and made an escape for the door.

"Well? Are we going to go find them or not?" She asked me like a valley school girl.

I sighed and followed her outside. She was _always_ doing and saying things like that. One minute I feel like I'm getting somewhere, like maybe I have a chance with her. And the next minute she completely changes character.

It had gotten exceptionally dark since I was last outside. And it got exceptionally more deserted if that's possible. No noise, no nothing. Lydia gripped around my bicep for support and we started down the hall. It was times like this that I wished I lifted weights more.

We made a stop at what I guessed was Allison's room, but Lydia hesitated before knocking.

"Okay, I know it's not the full moon tonight and everything, but I can't help feeling like something's wrong. What if we walk in on something terrible? What if they're not even there? Stiles, I just want to go home." She spat out all in one breath. (She talks a lot when she's nervous)

"Let's not worry yet, I'm sure everything is fine." My voice went up an octave on the word "fine."

She took a deep breath and knocked. We heard foot steps nearing the door and I felt Lydia's hand tighten it's grip around. The door opened and thank The Lord it was Allison Argent standing in front of us.

"Hey, guys," She furrowed her brows in confusion, "What are you doing h-"

"Allison, is Scott with you?" I asked urgently. I searched the room with my eyes but wasn't able to find my best friend anywhere.

A look of fear started to creep up on her face. "No, I thought he was with you..."

"Allison I-" I started but Lydia talked over me.

"Listen, something bad is going on here and we need to find Scott. I thought heard screaming and something supernatural is _definitely _happening." I loved the way she took the initiative.

Allison didn't say another word but grabbed her phone and closed the door behind her. The three of us stood outside and stood in the warm air, relaxing and preparing ourselves for what was going to be happening in the next 24 hours.


	4. Electric

I could see her pretty green eyes reflect the shape of the moon, and her brilliant hair called me like moths to a flame. Allison tried calling Scott's phone multiple times while Lydia shouted his name, but something just came over me. Like a wave washing up on shore, I had this sudden feeling of happiness all inside me. It was warm and calming.

"Guys, lets just turn around and go to bed. He'll turn up eventually." My mouth threw the words without even a notice or warning. The warming sensation started a slow escalate inside me.

Lydia and Allison whipped around.

"Stiles, you're not serious?" Allison asked me while giving a cold scoff, "Your best friend could be in serious trouble and you're worried about being tired?"

The soothing feeling in my body made my limbs feel like feathers. I was relaxed, a little _too_ relaxed. It was almost like I was numb, except without the pain of loosing circulation. It was more like I wasn't a part of my body anymore because I could no longer feel my feet in my shoes or my t-shirt against my bicep.

While Allison sounded like she was somewhere off in the distance lecturing me, I stared at Lydia. I moved my eyes back and forth between hers, letting her know that I needed help.

Unable to speak or move, I looked at her desperately. She was confused at first but then she spoke as her eyebrows began to uncoil,"Stiles-"

"_Stiles, you understand we can only be friends, right? You're very sweet and all, but I need a man. A __**real **__man. Frankly, I don't think you have what it takes to fill that position. Maybe try in a couple years though when you've finally hit puberty." _I felt like a wrecking ball had struck me right through the rib cage and into my heart. She finally said what I knew she had been thinking all along, it was over. I fell down on my knees and just buried my head into my hands.

"Stiles?" I heard somewhere soft in the distance.

"Lydia, just _shut_ up. Haven't you already hurt me enough? You know how much I like you and you just sit there. Teasing me with your pretty red hair and green eyes. What the hell can I do to make you see that?" I said back coldly. I was definitely drowning and she was the one holding me under.

"Stiles!" A rush of coldness washed over me.

"Like a towel, the warmth was soaked up from my insides and out my skin. My mind was replaced and my vision slowly started unclogging. I was still down, staring at a bunch of ice cubes laying in front of me.

And then it hit me like a freight train. I slowly looked up into the horrified faces of Allison and Lydia, each with a cup from the ice machine. I couldn't tell if I actually said anything out loud or if that was just a part of the hallucination too, and I didn't want to know.

But I did know one thing. Even if for a short while, I was back to my senses before being licked by the flames again. I had been in this state only once before, at a party at Lydia's house.

"I get it now." I said short, "this whole place is traced with wolfsbane.

The two girls exchanged looks, "We need to find Scott." Allison started.

"And the others" Lydia finished, referring to Boyd, Ethan, and Isaac.

We split up to check their rooms, Allison went left for Isaac and me and Lydia sprinted right for the other two.

We stopped in front of Ethan's room and before I could knock, Lydia stood in between me and the doorway.

"Did you really mean all that?" The look she was giving me could have easily killed me. Her expression was genuinely sad and deflated.

"Don't be upset- I couldn't even control-" I stammered. I hated seeing her like this.

Without a word, she took a step forward and hugged me around my neck. I froze for a quick second, but decided it was safe to embrace her. This hug wasn't like the one in our room. This one felt simply electric, like a flow of energy crawled between us.

"Stiles, _you _need to see that I care about you." She let go of my torso and turned facing the door.

I took a deep breath and knocked. The door creaked open slightly at my touch. It had been open, and not fully shut.

Either Ethan was somewhere outside, in his supernatural form, or something horrible had happened inside. I really did not care to find out, but the quick hand grab Lydia did out of horror definitely brought down my nerves.

(After much contemplation, I later realized that I felt a spark in the duration of Lydia's hug. Yes, a spark. Not a feeling just radiating from me through blushing or butterflies, but an emotion me and Lydia are both able to share.)


End file.
